Because You Loved Me
by ToxThexMoonxAndxBack
Summary: When a young girl and her dad are in suspicious house fire Patrick and Shelagh are called to the scene, only for Shelagh to discover the man to be a friend of her father's, a man who helped her after he died. With the girl now an orphan how will she adjust to life without her Dad? Can the Turners and everyone else help her and show her love still exists?
1. Chapter 1

An: this is my first time writing for this show. I want to thank you for reading and say reviews are welcome. This is going to be turnadette based because I love them so much and yes it named after the song because you loved me as that song is very special to me and I thought it fit this show very much. Tell me if you want more xxx Beth

XxX

The Turners walked through the street together on their way to Nonnatus house. Tim was pushing Angela's pram smiling at his younger sister being the proudest older brother alive. Everything was fine. They were all happy as it should be.

"Dr Turner!" A small panicked voice called out making them stop.

A young boy ran towards them his cheeks flushed from running.

"Edward? What is it?" Shelagh questioned recognising the boy from the next street.

"Fire. A family are inside. Ambulance can't get. They need your help, both of you."

Patrick looked at Shelagh and she nodded. "Look after Angela." He told his son before asking Edward to lead the way.

It was the smell of smoke Patrick got first. Then he saw it. Thick and black pouring from the windows of the house. There would be few flames but the smoke, that would be lethal.

"Who's in there?" He asked some neighbours.

"Scottish family. A man and his daughter. Not been here long. Few days at most." A woman answered.

A fireman left the house carrying a body, a girl. By the sound of her coughing they could tell she was alive.

The fireman laid her on the ground so they could see her. She was young, maybe Tim's age. Had long light auburn coloured hair and her pale skin dotted with soot.

The girl looked at Patrick and screamed as he tried to help her.

"She's in shock..." He said trying to hold her down as the fireman brought out a man.

"Go to him." Shelagh told her husband before turning her attention to the girl. "Sweetheart I need to calm down...what's your name?"

"Abigail." She coughed and Shelagh put her hand to Abigail's cheek.

"My names is Shelagh and I need you to lie still."

"My dad. Where's my Dad?"

Shelagh looked to the man her husband was with and Patrick shook his head. That's when she saw the man's face.

"What's your last name, dear?"

"McCall..." She replied. "Abigail McCall..."

As Shelagh lost her breath the ambulance arrived. Paramedics started to put Abigail in the back.

"Shelagh." The girl called. "Don't leave me."

"We'll be just behind." She said before looking back at Patrick who was stood beside her.

"He's gone..." He sighed not knowing how anyone was going to tell that girl her father was dead.

"I know him..."

"How?" He looked at her confused.

Shelagh met his gaze, her eyes brimming with tears. "Andrew McCall...he was my father's best friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Shelagh was quiet the whole way to the hospital. She never said a word. Too lost in her thoughts and memories. Timothy had gone to Nonnatus with Angela whilst they went to see Abigail.

It had been so many years.

Shelagh's mind went back to when she was 14. She had always been a quiet child, a good girl, very much a daddy's girl as her mother had passed away when she was merely 6 years old. She'd been shy around people her own age so spent a lot of time with him and other adults in the small Scottish village who her father spoke to.

Andrew McCall was a music composer and her father's best friend. He and his wife had taken a liking to Shelagh having no children of their own. They were very rich and it was Andrew's wife, Colette that first made her think about becoming a nurse being one herself.

Despite her shyness she was a happy child, she tried to see the bright side in any situation...but then her father died and she was left an orphan aged 16. She was lost for a while. She spent time living with Andrew and his wife whilst she trained as a nurse, they were very kind to her and she was grateful.

As well as the others reasons she had told herself she joined the order because she was afraid. Somewhere in the back of her mind there was still a 6 year old girl sat on her own waiting for her Dad to come home work, wondering where Mummy was. The thought of another person feeling such loss hurt her terribly. That's why she wanted to spend her life helping others. Being a nun meant she had her sisters, being a midwife and nurse meant she was doing some good in the world.

She'd only been part of the order a few months when she got the letter to tell her Colette had passed away. She felt awful. She'd not kept in touch with them as much as she had liked. She'd gone to visit Andrew immediately and he was lost, but he had an idea how he could find his way again.

He'd wanted to adopt a child, he wanted someone who he could leave his estate to, wanted someone to share his life with. So he did. He adopted a baby girl and named her Abigail and raised her alone.

Shelagh had returned back to her sisters and continued with her life, writing and receiving a letter maybe a few times a year from someone who was like family to her.

By the time she'd left the order it was rare they spoke, she'd not written in a long time, time moved on and so did people. She'd always thought about going and visiting but the idea of going back to Scotland worried her. Too many memories surrounded that village, not all she'd like to remember.

She wondered why he hadn't written to say he would be living in Poplar, he knew that's where she still lived at least. Maybe he'd forgotten?

Abigail would be 13 now...and she was an orphan.

"Are you alright?" Patrick asked his wife as they entered the hospital.

"I'll explain when I'm certain Abigail's health is okay."

He knew when she'd mentioned the young girl's father being a friend of her Dad's this wouldn't be easy for her. She rarely spoke of her childhood. He didn't know why and never asked. Maybe that was wrong of him?

"The girl will be fine." A doctor told them. "She's asking for you both, says she needs to apologise to you."

Shelagh and Patrick followed him to the ward where Abigail say on the edge of the bed. the ward was empty bar one young woman sleeping and a nurse.

"My dad is dead...isn't he...?" Abigail looked at them both a lump forming in her throat.

"I'm so sorry." Patrick said not being able to look the girl in the eye.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you...I was scared..." She looked at Shelagh. "It's Shelagh Mannion isn't it?"

"Shelagh Turner now..."

"You knew my father...he spoke about you often."

Shelagh sighed. "I've not seen him in a long time."

"He was very fond of you, kept of photo of you and your dad in his study from when you were about 15, he regretted losing contact..." Abigail started coughing, hitting her chest with the side of her hand.

"You should rest." Patrick told her but she shook her head.

"It's smoke inhalation. It will wear off..." Her gentle Scottish accent almost broke his heart.

It was clear to the married couple that Abigail was still in shock. She'd not yet let it sink in her father was dead.

"Father brought us to Poplar because he wanted to tell you something. Shelagh. He'd written to...is it Sister Julienne but had no reply...I guess we'll never know what he had to say..."

She tried to keep a conversation going, there were too many thoughts going around her head. What now?

"Do you have anyone you can get in contact with?" Patrick asked and once again Abigail shook her head.

"It's always been just me and my father. There's the staff at the house but that's in Scotland...we had only been here a few days..." She paused. "I wish to speak to this, Sister Julienne. I want to know if she even received my father's letter."

"Okay." Shelagh nodded. She could see Abigail was like her dad, stubborn and sharp as a pin with a stiff upper lip. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm as okay as I can be given the situation..."


	3. Chapter 3

An: thanks for reading, reviews loved whilst next chapter is in progress

XxX

Abigail said she wanted to speak to Sister Julienne alone so Patrick and Shelagh went to go and find Tim who sat in the sitting room with Angela and Trixie.

"Whatever happened?" Trixie questioned concerned as both of them looked exhausted.

"There was a house fire, a man and his daughter were inside. The man died but his daughter who little over 13 is alive but I believe is in shock. She is here speaking with Sister Julienne." Patrick explained.

"Are you okay, Shelagh?"

Shelagh nodded. "I knew the girl's father..."

"I'm sorry..."

"She doesn't have any other family that I know of. Andrew had a brother I think but died in 1944..." She sighed. "The only people she has now is the household staff, poor girl."

Patrick noticed his wife's Scottish accent becoming stronger, the way it always did when she was worried. He gently took her hand. "Apparently Andrew came to Poplar because he wanted to tell Shelagh something..."

They were interrupted then as Sister Julienne walked into the room.

"Abigail is to stay here at Nonnatus until further notice..." She explained. "She thanks you both for being kind and would tell you herself but is a bit upset right now. If you wouldn't mind taking her to a spare room Nurse Franklin she's just outside."

Trixie nodded before leaving the room.

"Abigail says she hopes to speak to you when she feels better in herself." She carried on. "She says she does not wish you to see her whilst she's upset."

"Thank you for taking care of her sister..."

"She's a child and she doesn't have any family...I think right now she needs to know that there are people who care about her." She gave Shelagh a reassuring smile. "Maybe you should all go home and get some rest."

"I agree." Patrick stood. "It's been quite a day."

XxX

"If you need anything at all don't be afraid to ask me, you can call me Trixie. The other nurses are Barbara Gilbert and Patsy Mount. They're both very nice too." Trixie held a door open for Abigail. "The others nuns are Sister Evangelina, careful of her she's a bit of grumpy so and so but lovely really. Sister Winifred, a quiet one. Then there's is Sister Monica Joan now she is a little eccentric but a sweetheart if you know her well enough."

Abigail said nothing she simply walked over to the bed slowly before the tears she was holding back started falling uncontrollably. Trixie rushed over to comfort her putting her arms around the young girl.

"I'm sorry." Abigail apologised. "I'm sorry, what must you think..."

Trixie put her hand to her face. "I think you are a very brave young girl, do not think you need to be brave all the time. If you need to cry you cry okay?"

"I want my Dad..."

"I know you do sweetie. I know you do."

"I don't know what to do now..."

"It's still early Abigail. Give it time."

Abigail managed a small, weak smile. "You can call me Abi, my dad did..."

XxX

Shelagh couldn't sleep, even when she had nodded off her slumber had been far from peaceful. That's why she found herself sat in her living room at four o'clock in the morning replaying the first 16 years of her life in her head. Skipping over any bits she did not wish to remember.

"Shelagh?" Her husband's voice brought her back to reality. "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep." She admitted. "What are you doing here? I didn't wake you did I?"

"No..." He shook his head. "I was just worried to wake and find you gone."

He took a seat beside her and moved his arm for her to snuggle into his side which she did without saying a word.

"You're worried about Abigail." He broke the silence.

Shelagh knew she'd put it off long enough and began explaining the whole story to him. How Andrew and his wife had helped her when her father had passed away. How they'd lost touch but she still thought of him, and Abigail as family deep down.

"I feel like I should protect her, Patrick." She admitted. "We are very similar I guess, even though I hardly know her I can tell. We both try and hide our feelings to protect others...and when I looked at her, when I looked in her eyes I saw someone who was more of 25 than 13...that's what her father said to me when I was younger I can see it in her."

He kissed the top of his wife's head not wanting to upset with further questions. "The sister's will look after her. The post strike has delayed deliveries so Andrew's letter is still yet to arrive."

"I can't think what he would've wanted."

"A question that keeps coming to me is how the fire itself started."

Shelagh suddenly realised she hadn't thought about that. "I don't know..."

"I'm sure we'll find out in the morning..."

"It is the morning."

He gave a small smile. "Oh yes you're right. I'm not used to being up so early."


	4. Chapter 4

An: reviews loved

XxX

"Sergeant Noaks." Patsy saw Peter walk in. "Can I help you?"

"The girl, Abigail McCall the one who was in the fire. I have her things. Nothing was damaged, more smoke than anything."

He handed Patsy a suitcase.

"Do you have any idea on the cause of the fire?"

He sighed. "At the moment we have reason to believe it was arson."

Patsy gasped. "But why?"

"Andrew McCall was a rich man who had investments everywhere..."

"You think someone wanted to kill him for his money?"

"Possibly. We don't want to rule anything out. Is Abigail okay?"

"She'll be glad to get changed I'm sure. We washed her dress from yesterday as it smelt of smoke she'd currently wearing one of Barbara's but I think it's a little big bless her..."

"Shame about her dad...can't imagine our Freddie losing me and Camilla at her age must be awful."

XxX

"Post has Finally arrived." Sister Evangelina said as she walked into Sister Julienne's office flicking through the letters. "There's a letter that says 'To be forwarded to Shelagh Mannion'..."

"That will be from Abigail's father..."

"I remember when Shelagh found out Colette McCall had passed away. It's a vague memory but it's there."

Sister Julienne nodded. "I know. Me too. She was still such a child."

"I never asked her about it."

"We didn't want to pry on things that at the time was none of her concern."

XxX

"You have very beautiful hair." Trixie said as she gently brushed Abigail's auburn locks bringing it into a neat braid strand by strand.

"My dad always called me Rapunzel...but after she finds her freedom." She explained.

"He sounds like a nice Dad." Barbara noted from her position sat on Trixie's bed.

"He was." Abi agreed before closing her eyes a moment telling herself not to cry as Trixie finished the braid.

"There now Princess Abigail." She smiled. "What do you think."

"Thank you, Trixie..." She tried to smile but the blankness in her expression showed her mind was elsewhere.

Patsy walked in then carrying the case Peter had given her. "Abi, a police sergeant bought this, it's your things from your house. Nothing was damaged...there was more smoke than fire..."

"I know." Abi nodded. "I remember..." Tears pricked her eyes again. "I'm sorry."

Trixie stroked the young girls shoulder. She saw Abi was someone who felt she needed to stay strong for everyone else. She didn't have to though.

They placed the case on the bed and Abi opened it. Inside was her clothes, a teddy and a selection of pictures.

Abi picked up one of the photos of her and her father holding it to her chest.

XxX

Shelagh arrived at Nonnatus with Timothy by her side.

"Are you okay now mum?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you speaking to Dad this morning, you sounded upset."

"Oh Timmy..." She pulled her stepson into a hug for a moment. "I'll be okay."

"I just worried in case you and Dad had argued or something."

"No, don't worry."

"Shelagh." Sister Julienne appeared clutching Andrew's letter in her hand.

"Is it from him?"

"I believe so, I'm only sorry you were unable to read it before..."

"It's not your fault Sister...and I doubt it would have made a difference."

"Come through to the sitting room my dears." She moved for her and Tim to walk past.

When they went in to find Abigail sat listening to Trixie and Patsy talk about a family who had welcomed two new born twins the day before.

"Shelagh..." Abi stood before seeing what she was holding. "I'll leave you to read it..." She gave a small smile.

"Young Tim, why don't you take Abi out for some fresh air. I'm sure she could do with some after being stuck in here." Trixie suggested.

"He doesn't have to..." Abi tried to save Tim from having to accompany a girl who might burst into tears at any moment but Tim saw the look on his step-mum's face and realised that 'grown up' things were going to be discussed which they didn't think would be appropriate for them to hear.

"No it's alright."

Abi then followed him out of the room.

"Where do you think they'll go?" Patsy asked and Shelagh shrugged.

"Well speaking to the girl I get the feelings she's quite shy, so Timmy will have to keep conversation going."

Shelagh sat down before slowly opening the letter from Andrew.


	5. Chapter 5

AN; thanks for reading, and finally here you have the mysterious letter, I apologise if its a big disappointment. Review welcome my dears. xx Beth

XxX

_Dear Shelagh,_

_I have meant to write to you many times over the past year or so but never have I found the right words and if I have found them then pen has never met paper in the correct way. I hope this letter finds you in good health. Since you left the order I hope you have found someone who treats you well. You deserve it my dear. I know you are perfectly independent but I would hate to think you are alone._

_When you were little I promised your father that I would always keep an eye on you and make sure you were okay._

_Enclosed with this letter is something I believe I should have given you years ago. It's a photo, you aged 5, your parents and me and Colette. I doubt you have ever seen it but it us yours to keep. Something for you to remember your parents by._

_I don't know how to say this without sounding mad but I am afraid, Shelagh. I think something is coming. I don't know what but it is something bad and that worries me. That's why myself and Abigail are going to stay Poplar, away from Scotland for a while._

_I am telling you this because during a meeting with a company two days ago after I refused to invest they asked how you and Abigail were doing. I refuse to give into his callus schemes but I do not wish to harm my daughter or yourself. I hope we can meet in person and discus this properly._

_I need you to meet Abigail, she's growing up and I believe a female influence that isn't part of the household staff will help her greatly. I've spoken about you to her many times and I hope you will get along. You helped me after my wife died and I hope you can help Abigail find herself as you did yourself._

_You were a very shy child and I expect by now you're no longer afraid of whatever it was that once held you back._

_If my feeling is right and something is to happen to me I would like it if you were able to just keep an eye on my daughter. She is independent and will say she's fine but that's all a front. You do not need to take full custody just look out for her. You were like a daughter to me and I think Abi is looking forward to meeting you._

_I want to say thank you, thank you, Shelagh,for everything you have done for me. You have been too kind. I regret only that we haven't spoken for sometime._

_I wish you all the best, you know, I remember when your mother told me what she called you._

_Shelagh; someone who sees beauty in the world and who values love and family._

_You're an amazing person, Shelagh,_

_Thank you_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Andrew McCall._

XxX

Shelagh wiped her eyes and she handed the letter to Sister Julienne hoping she would read it and she wouldn't have to explain her tears. She clutched the photograph in her hand seeing her mother and father's faces brought back emotions she'd long forgotten about.

"It's peculiar..." Sister Julienne sighed. "It's almost like he's..."

"Saying goodbye..." Shelagh finished for her. "He wrote to say goodbye. He always said he got a strange feeling before something bad happened. Superstitious nonsense but this time..." She stopped and closed her eyes. "He's gone..."

Trixie put a hand on her friend's back looking around at the others in the room wondering if any of them really knew what to say and do. A tragedy had happened in Poplar. A young teenager had been left an orphan, Shelagh had lost a close friend and now there was a possibility none of it was an accident.

XxX

Abi and Tim walked along the street quietly, Tim spent his time attempting to think of something to say.

"So..." He started as they stopped and lent against a wall. "What's Scotland like...?"

She took a deep breath remembering what her Dad had told her about not being scared to talk to people her own age.

"It's beautiful..." She replied. "The place where I live. There's fields and forests that go on forever."

"You must have fun playing with your friends. Do you play sports?"

"I played cricket and football with some of the gardeners and my tutor not terribly girly but I find it fun..." She replied cautiously and Tim's ears perked up at the mention of cricket. "There aren't many people in my village of my own age...and when I don't go to the school it's hard to make friends..."

"You don't go to school?"

She shook her head. "No. I have been homeschooled all my life."

"Isn't that lonely?"

"I have my Dad...had." Once again the realisation that her father was dead and wasn't coming back hit her and she felt tears burning her eyes and she put her hand to her face to hide it. She couldn't cry, not here. "I'm sorry." She apologised.

For a second Tim stood awkwardly not sure on what he was meant to do when a girl he'd just met started crying. He decided putting a comforting hand on her shoulder might work. "It'll be alright." He said unsurely before taking his handkerchief from his pocket.

"Thanks." She took it from him and gently wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your Dad." He paused. "I lost my mum a few years ago now..."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Abi looked at him feeling more awful than she was to start with.

"It's okay." He gave a small smile. "It'll all be okay, trust me."


	6. Chapter 6

An: lots of crying in this chapter, hopefully things will get a little bit better soon. Thanks for reading, please review xxxx

XxX

"Do you like music?" Timothy asked as he and Abi arrived back at Nonnatus.

Abi chuckled slightly to herself. "Do I like music? Timothy, my father was a songwriter."

He smiled at that. "Do you play an instrument?"

She nodded. "Piano, violin and I sing to...I helped him write his songs sometimes."

"Maybe you could play piano at mum's choir rehearsal instead of me..." He spoke hopefully wondering just how long his new friend would be staying in Poplar.

She rolled her eyes as they stepped into sitting room. It looked as though no one had even moved since they'd left. Shelagh still sat with Sister Julienne and Trixie either side of her. Sister Evangelina pacing and Patsy and Barbara sat in the corner, no one saying a word.

"Have you read it?" Abigail questioned and Shelagh nodded.

"Yes." She said, her voice gentle. "He erm...was very kind..."

"Old man's rambling..." She paused.

"Abigail..." Sister Julienne stepped in. "I believe the police will want to speak to you..."

"I understand." Abi nodded and saw how everyone was looking at her, wondering how someone so young could be so brave. "I know what you're all thinking? How can she stand there as though her father didn't die yesterday. Well the truth is I don't want to believe I am never going to see my father again and pretending that everything is okay is the only thing keeping me going..."

Suddenly it was like she was made of glass and she'd been hit by a wrecking ball as she covered her face to hide her tears.

Shelagh quickly got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around the girl instinctively. "It's alright, Abigail..."

"I've seen people fall apart...I don't want to let my Dad down..."

"You could never do that, sweetheart." She stroked Abi's back calming her. "I know you couldn't."

"What do I do now? I can't return to Scotland, not yet...but...with no family what will happen? Will I get taken into an orphanage?"

"No." Shelagh said assertively.

"We won't let that happen, Abi." Trixie agreed.

"But you don't even know me?"

"We welcome everyone my dear..." Sister Julienne placed a hand on Abi's shoulder. "We would not turn out backs on you. Not ever."

XxX

"Come in." Patrick said as he finished writing his sentence sitting in his office. He smiled slightly as his wife entered closing the door behind her but the smile dropped when he saw her expression. "Shelagh?"

Within moments he had her in his arms as she cried into his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Andrew's letter came."

"I'm sorry about your friend..." He spoke softly knowing how the last 24 hours had effected her.

"It's not just that..." She took the photograph from her coat pocket and handed it him. "It's the first time I've ever seen it..."

He studied the picture. "Your parents?"

"I was six years old when my mother died, my Dad was left broken...he tried to hide it from me but I saw it. Even as a child. So I never mentioned it. I never cried. Never spoke of my mother to him because I needed him. Because I needed my Dad and..." She blinked hard, she'd missed all this out the last time she'd tried to explain. "And I tried to forget. I pretend everything was okay and then after my father passed away it was like all my feelings came back and I hid from them..."

Patrick gently stroked her back trying to think of the right thing to say.

"I hid from the truth because it was too much to bare and I moved on. I could almost erase those years from my memory...but now...?"

"Shelagh..." He kissed her hair. He understood everything she was saying. He'd put all his army days behind him. Everything he'd seen and lost. Seeing her like this made his heart break. He'd never known her story, why she'd left Scotland, joined the order at such a young age. Why she was shy sometimes. "My love I'm sorry..."

"What for?" She looked up meeting his gaze, her usually brightly coloured eyes clouded with her visible tears.

"For never asking..."

"You didn't know..."

He traced a tear as it rolled down her cheek with his thumb. "I love you..." he told her. "You can tell me anything and I don't want you to ever feel alone again."

"I'm scared Abi is taking Andrew's death in the same way..."

"Then we'll help her." He lent his forehead against hers. "Everything will be alright."

XxX

"What do you want to be when you're older?" Patsy asked Abigail trying to start a conversation.

"I can't decide...it's either a nurse...or a midwife."

Patsy chuckled. "Well you're definitely in the right place to learn about that."

"My Dads wife, Colette. She was a nurse. But she died before I was born. Dad always told me of a young woman he knew who was a midwife. Shelagh. In way he spoke about her as though she was my older sister though I had never met her." Abi explained.

"But of hard work and you could be one of us." Patsy gave her a small smile. "You're a very quiet person aren't you."

"I always have been."


	7. Chapter 7

"I've spoken to Jacob Davidson, he's Abigail's tutor in Scotland, he said he'll try and get to Poplar as soon as he can and agrees staying here would be the best thing for her at the present." Sister Julienne announced as she packed her bag for her rounds.

"At least she's not on her own..." Patsy sighed and Trixie shook her head.

"But she must feel alone, I mean all her life it's just been her and her father and now he's gone and she's surrounded by people she's only just met." Trie couldn't help thinking of her own Dad. She'd loved him more than anything and would've given anything to make him happy.

"Then we must make her welcome...where is she?"

"She's gone to visit Shelagh..."

XxX

"Dad said he chose my name because it means 'joy of my father'..." Abigail said as she walked with Shelagh who was pushing Angela's pram.

"Aye..." She nodded. "I remember."

"You remember when I was a baby?"

"Yes, you were only a two days old when he adopted you. You never cried once the entire time I was there..."

Abi looked down closing her eyes. "Never really cried since." They stopped. "It's not really the done thing back home. People are strong..."

"I know. That was one of the things I fled from."

"He talked about you all the time, you know."

"What did he tell you exactly?"

"That there was a young woman named Shelagh Mannion who tried to take on the world blindfolded with both arms tied behind her back. She was bright and had one of the most angelic voices he'd ever heard." A small smile appeared on the young girl's face. "He told me that although you lost touch he never lost hope that you were happy. He was never much of a church goer but he believed and he would pray for you. He prayed you'd found where you really belonged, especially when he heard you'd left the order."

"That sounds like him." Shelagh bit her lip. "He once told me God's plan is like chapters of a book, all the good and bad things are perfectly arranged to give you a happy ending..."

"He was a great story teller...especially with his music"

"Did he sing the kings story to you?"

Abi nodded. "Every night for week when I was little."

"Me too...when I was a child I spent a lot of time with him and Colette."

"I miss him..." Abi closed her eyes and Shelagh wrapped her arms around her.

"I know sweetheart." She kissed the top of her head. "It's okay. I do too."

"I don't know what to do without him. It's like he's not gone, not properly...it's like he's going to come around the corner in a minute and pick me up and say 'everything's alright'..."

Shelagh's heart broke. She saw herself in Abi. She'd always been a proper daddy's girl through and through herself even when her father was being distant.

"I feel so alone."

Shelagh put her hands on Abi's cheeks and wiped her tears. "You are not alone, Abigail and everything will be alright."

XxX

An; I've been so stuck on this story :( the 'king's song' they talk about is an old lullaby my mum used to sing but I can't remember what it's really called. Please review, love you all xxx


End file.
